Uzumaki vs The Olympians
by Alex the W
Summary: What if Kyubi was Naruto's mom? What if her name was Kushina? What if Naruto falls in love with Hestia (Much later in the story)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: This is my first Fanfic I feel it came out pretty good. This chapter is basically Naruto forced to summon it will continue onto cahpter two, but I plan to have it skip forward in time to the chunin exams in chapter three and there is something coming I hope you don't see. All reviews are appreciated since I do need to Improve.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson. They are both created by amazing writers.

Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Konoha. Suddenly A high pitch scream was heard throughout the fire country.

"DAAAAAMYOUPERVETEDOLDMAN!"

Random Anbu "What the hell was that?"

Cat Anbu "It sounded like naruto being pushed of a cliff by Jiraya-sama in an attempt to summon a toad"

Boar Anbu "How can you possibly know that?"

Cat Anbu looked slightly pale at that "You don't want to know"

x At a random cliff x

Jiraiya 'I hope the kid doesn't die. Oh Kushina is going to kill me for this, may kami have mercy on me'

x In Naruto's mindscape x

Naruto "Where the hell am I?"

"_You shouldn't talk like that!_"

Naruto "Who the hell is there!"

"_Watch your language young man!_"

Naruto "Ok, where are you?"

"_I am by the cage_"

Naruto looked to his left and saw a giant cage, the bars reached the top of the ceiling.

"Ok, how could I have missed that?"

"_Hey over here!"_

As Naruto got closer to the cage he saw that behind the bars there was a woman. A beautiful woman, she had long silky red hair that reached down to her, rear area, she had a pale kind of skin color, which can be chalked up to her being in the cage for so long.

"Alright who are you?"

"_Guess"_

Naruto thought hard, really hard, in fact harder than he ever thought before in his life! He thought so hard that steam came out of his ears and then he couldn't take it anymore. "Umm" Naruto gave a cheeky smile "I'm not good at quizzes so could you just tell me"

The woman just sighed and looked disappointedly at Naruto. _"Think your in your mindscape, there's a giant cage, and a seal on it that says seal."_

Finally a light bulb appeared above Naruto's head.

"_Umm what is that?" _The woman said pointing at the light bulb.

Naruto looked up and freaked the f**k out. "Oh My Kami not again!"

As Naruto attempted to swat the light bulb – Attempted is the word – the woman just looked at him with an amused smile _'Just like his father'_.

Once Naruto calmed down he said "I know who you are you're the Kyubi!"

Kyubi started to talk while trying to suppress her smile _"Yes I am the Kyubi, but I prefer to go by the name of Kushina"_

"So that's why pervy sage pushed me off a cliff" Naruto said absent mindedly

"_What?"_

"Like I said Pervy Sage pushed me off a cliff" Naruto said matter of factly.

"_Explain EVERYTHING" _The Kyubi said the last word with a 'bit' of rage.

"O…Ok" Naruto said as he felt the temperature drop.

x On the cliff x

Jiraiya felt a chill go through his body. And thought maybe it would be a good idea to do some more research (Insert perverted giggle here), but decided to go against that cause he felt if he stayed he might survive. He prayed to kami the he would live to see tomorrow.

x In Naruto's mindscape x

"… and that's everything hat happened in my life"

"_Those bastards!"_

"Why do you care?" Naruto asked as he looked up at Kushina. "Actually when did I put my head on your lap?"

"_Oh that happened halfway through your life story." _Kushina stated calmly. _"And I care because …" _

x Hokage Monument x

Sarutobi felt a chill roll down his spine. He knew why, and he wasn't happy. He was so going to make Jiraiya feel the pain of the Third Hokage's paper work.

x Cliff x

Jiraiya yet again felt the chill. And he knew with all his heart he was Screwed.

x In Naruto's mindscape x

"…_and that's why I care_." Kushina finished she allowed Naruto time to process the information. She could literary see the gears turning in his head trying to figure everything out. I mean how could she not they were on the ceiling on the walls and on the floor.

Naruto, now finally coming to terms with everything takes in a deep breath to begin his rant "So, you're my mother, but your also the kyubi and you were adopted by the Uzumaki clan and raised there since you were little. You moved to Konoha with your foster mother who is also the First Hokage's wife. You grew up in Konoha and fell in love with my dad, who by chance was the Fourth Hokage later in life. You fell in love with him because he complimented on your hair. You lived a happy life together except for your moments of half kyubi. After you gave birth to me, Dad had to fight Obito pretending to be Madara, and wanted to stop conflict by controlling everyone. Dad fought him and almost died, so you got angry and went full kyubi on him. Obito died, but you couldn't control yourself so dad sealed you in me and died later on." Naruto finished panting with a flushed face.

"_Yes, I am shocked you could do that with out collapsing." _Kushina said with a smile, why? Nobody will ever know. _"Now since you are still falling down that cliff I'll give you some of my chakra to summon Gamabunta. But before that let me teach you a new jutsu."_

"Yatta!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

'_Yes, just like his father, but I can see me in there to.'_

x Giant f**king chasm x

"KUCHIYOSO NO JUSTSU!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: As per the reviews I am writing a new chapter. This Fanfic is indeed a Percy Jackson crossover with Naruto but Percy Jackson's world does not come until much later in the story since there is so much to write. I hope you will still enjoy, and please pass this around if you do like it. Put on Facebook or just simply tell your friends about it.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson. They are both created by amazing writers.

'Thinking'

"Talking"

'_Spirit thinking'_

"_Spirit talking"_

'Summon thinking'

"Summon talking"

Chapter 2

last time:

Read the last chapter damn it! You cant just read chapter 2 without reading chapter 1. But just so you know:

x Giant f**king chasm x

"KUCHIYOSO NO JUSTSU!"

This time:

x Current time in Giant F**king chasm x

"HOLY SH*T YOUR HUGE!"

After a few moments of that, Jiraiya saw a giant f**king toad jump out of the chasm, and land right in front of him.

"Jiraiya are you the one who summoned me?" The giant f**king toad questioned.

Jiraiya's reply was "No it wasn't me Gamabunta"

A voice from on top of Gamabunta Yelled "No you f**king boss toad it was me!"

Naruto jumped down from the top of Gamabunta's head and landed 'gracefully' on the ground – In reality he fell face first in the dirt.

"You summoned me? You look like you could barely summon a tadpole let alone a boss summon." Gamabunta stated.

Naruto's face, that wasn't covered in mud or dirt, started to become red from rage as he shouted back "Oh yeah, well my mom KUSHINA UZUMAKI, helped me to summon you with her chakra!"

Gamabunta and Jiraiya's face paled. They almost looked like ghosts. And at the same time they both questioned, "Your mother helped you?" "Your mother helped you?"

Naruto just smiled back with a large grin "Yep she's awesome she's the kyubi so she's super powerful and she defeated Obito!"

'_Well I am glad you think so highly of me.'_ Naruto heard

"Wait is that you mom?"

'_Yes. I created a link between us. I can see, hear and feel everything you do, but only you can hear me. So stop talking just think it'_

"Oh … ok!"

Gamabunta and Jiraiya just stared at Naruto as he was talking to himself. Finally after 10 minutes Jiraiya finally spoke up "Uh Naruto are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine why do you ask?" Naruto replied while a question mark floated above his head.

"Hey gaki why's there a question mark above your head?"

Naruto looked up very slowly and when he saw it he flipped out "OH MY KAMI! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?!"

While Naruto was rolling on the ground, swatting the question mark and all around flipping out Jiraiya and Gamabunta just looked at him questionably.

"What's wrong with the gaki and where did you find Kushina's son?" Gamabunta asked Jiraiya.

"I don't know what's wrong with him, and I didn't find him he found me. Plus he's my godson." At Jiraiya's reply a giant sweat drop appeared on Gamabunta's head.

Once Naruto calmed down he remembered something. "Oh right Jiraiya, Mom wanted me to try this new jutsu on you."

Jiraiya sweat dropped and paled 'Oh no' is all he thought.

"Kyodaina furaipan no jutsu"

As Naruto completed the hands signs a cloud of smoke appeared, and the entire world went dark for Jiraiya. Jiraiya heard a woman and child chuckling together, the chuckling bounced all over the place, he could not pinpoint it. Jiraiya closed his eyes and attempted to release the genjutsu with a "KAI!" When Jiraiya opened his eyes he saw Naruto with a Giant Frying pan in his hands - the Giant frying pan was larger the Naruto yet he held it with ease -, and as Naruto swung at Jiraiya's head a shadow appeared behind him that oddly looked a lot like Kushina.

Once the giant frying pan hit Jiraiya he flew off into the sunset.

Naruto looked pleased with himself as he shouted to the fading image "THAT IS FOR PUSHING ME OFF A CLIFF YOU PERVERTED SANIN!"

x Konoha x

Boar Anbu "What is that thing flying through the sky?"

Cat Anbu "It looks like Jiraiya sama after being hit with a giant frying pan"

Boar Anbu sweat dropped at that "How can you possibly know that?"

Cat Anbu fell to the ground in depression and slight fear as he answered his fellow Anbu "Y… You don't want to know."

x With Naruto x

"Wow, mom was right that is powerful against perverts" Naruto said with a surprised look.

Gamabunta sweat dropped at Naruto's comment. "Y…Yeah"

Naruto then remembered about Gamabunta "Oh right, I forgot about you sorry. Could I please be allowed to summon more toads?"

Gamabunta Chuckled at Naruto's bluntness "I like you gaki so okay, but only after you defeat me in a competition."

Naruto only took a Nano second to reply, "Of course, I accept your challenge…Uh what is the challenge?"

Gamabunta just stared at Naruto before releasing a hearty chuckle.

"H…Hey don't laugh at me!" Naruto said looking very offended.

"Right, right sorry. The challenge is that you have to stay on me for the rest of the day if you can, you have my permission to summon all the toads." Gamabunta replied.

"Fine, I accept and show you why I am the number 1 unpredictable ninja!"

Naruto shouted as he jumped onto Gamabunta's head.

"Ok gaki whatever you say."

"_Psst Naruto, use the same technique to water walk that Jiraiya taught it will make it easier."_

'Okay mom thanks'

"_Your welcome Naruto" _Kushina replied while smiling.

"Okay let's get started Gamabunta" Naruto shouted.

"Okay gaki, hold on then" Gamabunta replied before jumping high in the air.

x time skip – evening x

Naruto was lying on Gamabunta looking at the stars without a care in the world. 'I see now why Shikamaru enjoys looking at the sky." Naruto thought while Gamabunta was heavily breathing.

"How are you not sweating like a pig right now gaki?" Gamabunta asked in between pants.

"I was just using chakra to stick to you kind of like water walking or tree walking" Naruto stated matter of fact like.

"Then how are you not unconscious from chakra exhaustion?" Gamabunta asked, now catching his breath.

"Mom gave me some extra chakra to use." Naruto said.

"Ah, okay. Well you win gaki, you now can summon any toad." Gamabunta said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke away.

Naruto was falling to the ground in surprise before he flipped in midair and landed on his feet with a grunt. "Aw man I was hoping to look at the stars some more."

"_Well we could just talk on the way home" _Kushina suggested.

"Yeah that sounds like fun," Naruto said as he started walking home.


	3. Chapter 3 - Final Chunin Exam

Chapter 3

**Author notes: I really want to thank you guys/girls who have followed and favorited this story. This chapter is a time skip to the final chunin exam. I also appreciate any reviews that people have to give. I have a few jutsus Naruto will learn, but I would also like to have you guys come up with some really creative ones.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson. They are both created by amazing writers.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Spirit talking"_

'_Spirit thinking'_

"**Summon talking"**

'**Summon thinking'**

Last time:

"**Ah, okay. Well you win gaki, you now can summon any toad."** Gamabunta said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke away.

This time:

x Time skip – Chunin exam day x

Naruto groggily got out of bed, when a yell went off in his head. _"Naruto, get your butt out of bed and make some breakfast!" _Kushina yelled.

Naruto was about to complain, but didn't have the energy to do so. So he slowly got out of bed, and shuffled to the kitchen where he let days of training kick in. His body seemed to have a mind of it's own, as it worked its way around the kitchen preparing a meal even Kami herself would be jealous of.

Once Naruto got to the table he poured some juice – that wasn't expired – and noticed his meal. "Wow, I've gotten really good at this." Naruto stated shocked. _"You can thank me for that Naruto" _Kushina replied nonchalantly. "Maybe we should let the readers see this delicious meal." Naruto questioned. _"Did you just break the fourth wall!?" _Kushina questioned.

"Yes, yes I did." Naruto answered. _"You cant do that!" _Kushina shouted. "Why?" Naruto questioned. _"Because …" _As Kushina rants on about that – _"Hey!"_ – we take a closer look at the food it is a Saba steak on rice, with miso soup on the side, with some ramen in it, and it all appears to be glowing.

After Naruto finishes his delicious meal, he calmly walked towards the arena in which held the chunin exam.

Once he arrived he noticed that the stands were almost filled with people. In the crowd he noticed some familiar faces, Teuchi and Ayame who smiling to each other enjoying the day off. Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Lee, Tenten and Hinata who was sitting next to his family members – that's right Hinata is a guy didn't see that did you - , who were all looking like they were constipated or something, but then again they always look like that.

As Naruto made his way to the contestant's booth and looked up at the third hokage as he put on a foxy smile, with his eyes that glowed red slightly, that sent shivers down Sarutobi's spine, as he remembered what happened a few days ago.

- Flashback -

Naruto was in the hokage's office explaining what happened the day before. "So that's why Jiraiya was seen flying through the skyline of Konoha, and crash landing in the female hot spring were he was beaten within an inch of his life." Sarutobi commented.

Naruto just smiled back with a reply of "Yep"

Sarutobi sweat dropped at that. "A…and you found out your true heritage, right?"

That was when the room temperature dropped, and the anbu in the corners started shivering. Naruto answered but it wasn't his voice any more. _"Yes Sarutobi."_

"K…Kushina?" Sarutobi asked as quivered slightly.

"_Yes Hokage, and now Naruto will receive all the land, money, and all the rights of his clan that he deserves." _Kushina said coldly, through Naruto. Her/his eyes now glowed red with blue slits.

"Of course Kushina, of course." Sarutobi said in an attempt to calm her down.

"_Good, now for all those years Naruto suffered I will have to go revisit the anbu Headquarters. Unless of course there's a problem with that Sarutobi?" _Kushina asked threateningly with a foxy grin.

"Of course there's nothing wrong with that" Sarutobi said slightly panicking.

"_Good!" _Kushina exclaimed happily.

'She's defiantly Kushina, still as bipolar as ever.' Sarutobi thought as anbu all over Konoha shivered.

- Flashback over -

Afterwards all the anbu in Konoha had their masks replaced with my little pony masks. It was easily the most interesting day in Konoha.

Sarutobi was knocked out of his thoughts when the chunin examiner had started to begin the exams.

"Hello, everybody today we will begin the finals of the chunin exams!" Genma exclaimed.

"We will start off with Sasuke Uchiha versus Subaku no Gaara." Genma stated.

After 20 minutes only Gaara appeared on the field with no one to fight she was getting angry – That's right; Gaara is a girl, you mad! Gaara looked around seething as she thought to herself 'Where is Uchiha I must kill him to prove my existence!'

"_Relax Gaara you shouldn't be focusing on Uchiha, you should be focusing on Uzumaki." _Shukaku stated.

'Why should I focus on him?' Gaara questioned.

"_Because he is my nephew girl. I want to test if he is as strong as his mother." _Shukaku stated.

'What!?' Gaara screamed.

"_Heh, you heard me girl." _Shukaku said smugly.

Back in the outside world. Genma announced, "Sasuke Uchiha will not participate in the chunin exams no more. Tardiness like this is not allowed!"

The whole crowd including the Uchiha clan – that's right they're alive, you see with Obito out of the picture he is not able to trick the Uchiha clan into planning a coup de ta and therefore they don't die - and the Kazekage screamed "What!?"

Though the Kazekage quickly reclaimed his composure, "What is this Sarutobi? Shouldn't you allow the boy a chance?" The Kazekage questioned.

"We do not need another Kakashi, Kazekage." Sarutobi stated.

After the initial shock, Genma cleared his throat and shouted, "Our next match is Naruto Uzumaki versus Neji Hyuga!"

Naruto jumped down to meet a beautiful girl with long silky black hair and a fairly large bosom, Naruto guessed a C cup – that is right Neji is a girl.

"Let the fight begin!" Genma shouted.

**Authors notes: Didn't see all those changes coming did you. Just so you guys know Hinata and Neji both have their personality problems the same, and plot twist Hinata still likes Naruto. Now for all those girls and boys who like yaoi – hey I am not here to judge – no it will not happen. Wait I can hear thousands of fan girls going Awwwww. Now please favorite, follow and review. A new chapter probably won't be out for a while since it's a school tomorrow, but I will attempt to update soon. See you next time. Naruto, Hinata Say Good bye!**

"Aw Do I have to"

**Yes!**

"I…I don't mind as long as it's with Naruto"

"Alright fine lets do this Hinata"

*Naruto puts hand over Hinata*

"Kyaa!"

"Bye Guys – Dattebayo!"

"B…Bye"

**Hinata what's that stuff on your pants?**

"Kyaa!"

*Hinata runs away*

"What was that about?"

**Oh you'll find out Naruto. You'll find out. Mwahahahahahaha**

"Okaaaay"


	4. Chapter 4 - Hyuga vs Uzumaki

Chapter 4

**Author notes: I really want to thank you guys/girls who have followed and favorited this story. I know I said this may take a long time but I just couldn't stop myself. I've become kind of addicted to writing this story right now. I'd like to see where this story goes to, since I don't really have a plan. I just go with the flow.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson. They are both created by amazing writers.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Spirit talking"_

'_Spirit thinking'_

"**Summon talking"**

'**Summon thinking'**

Last time:

Genma cleared his throat and shouted, "Our next match is Naruto Uzumaki versus Neji Hyuga!"

Naruto jumped down to meet a beautiful girl with long silky black hair and a fairly large bosom, Naruto guessed a C cup – that is right Neji is a girl.

This time:

"Naruto Uzumaki you should just give up now, for fate has foretold my victory." Neji claimed quite confidently.

'Wow, she's got a lot of guts' Naruto thought to himself.

"Hey Neji want to know something." Naruto started, getting a questioning look from her, before continuing, "I make fate my B*TCH!"

At this Neji's KI increased exponentially, "What!"

"You heard me fate freak," Naruto shouted tauntingly.

"_Do you know what you're doing?" _Kushina asked.

'Of course mom. I'm making her angry so that she gets sloppy.' Naruto stated.

"_Ah clever Naruto" _Kushina said very impressed by her son.

Back in the real world the whole crowd went silent, watching Neji as she seethed. Suddenly at an exponential speed she ran towards Naruto as she formed a hand sign and shouting "Byakugan." As she closed in on him she readied her palms and as soon as she was within spiting distance she shouted " Jukenho: Hakke Rokujuyon Sho – Gentle fist art: 8 trigrams 64 palms." As she striked Naruto.

Naruto crashed into the ground right after the devastating attack. "End it Examiner" Neji said as she turned away and deactivated her Byakugan.

Suddenly a familiar voice was heard saying "Yes please do for she's about to lose."

As Neji turned around she was struck in her stomach by fist, as she flew back from the blow. "H…How are you still standing" She asked when she recovered.

Naruto just had a sh*t eating smile at that, "Easy, you really suck now. Your moving slow while I'm moving so much faster. I dodged those hits by creating a chakra skin over my body." Naruto explained.

"_Interesting, didn't expect him to be that good yet." _Shukaku said, slightly surprised and a hint of proudness. While Kushina herself was practically beaming, which was letting out so much chakra it would have blinded the Hyuga if she hadn't deactivated he Byakugan.

"Dam it. That wont happen again Uzumaki." Neji shouted.

"Indeed it won't, since you won't have another chance to hit me." Naruto clearly stated as he went through a few hand seals.

Neji charged towards the blond, but before she could even hit him, Naruto completed his hand seals and shouted "Chakra chains!" As soon as he did hundreds of chains wrapped around Neji and she couldn't break free.

"What is this!?" Neji screamed as she kept on moving.

"It's a Ninjutsu my mother taught me." Naruto calmly said.

"Impossible you're a useless orphan" Neji shouted in a fit of rage. Later it would be known that, that was a bad move.

"No I am not a useless orphan," Naruto started, but before he could continue Kakashi arrived with Sasuke and asked "Are we late?"

Genma walked up to them and told them "Yes. You are late, Kakashi and because of that Sasuke has been disqualified."

"What!?" Was Kakashi and Sasuke's reaction.

"Yes, Sasuke was disqualified now please go to the stands. There is currently a battle here." Genma replied.

"What no I can't be disqualified." Sasuke pleaded.

"You are, now GO!" Genma yelled, getting angry at there antics.

Once Kakashi and Sasuke reached the stands they just watched the battle with boredom.

"Can I continue now?" Naruto asked in annoyance.

"Please do" Genma replied.

"As I said I am not a useless orphan who was abandoned by my parents. You know I know about the curse mark in the Hyuga family, and you may think fate screwed you over, or whatever, but your pain is not nearly as bad as mine. It is about time everyone in Konoha knew. I am the jinchuriki of the nine-tailed fox. And the entire village hated me for it, as they didn't see me as the jailer keeping at bay, but as the demon itself. That's not all, the reason I was chosen for this is because the fourth hokage was my father and decided that he couldn't seal it in to another parents child if he himself couldn't do it, so I was chosen." At this point gossiping was heard throughout the stands.

"I am not finished!" Naruto shouted silencing the crowd "What most of you don't know is that in fact the kyubi is my mother Kushina Uzumaki!" At this point the adults in the stadium were screaming and shouting at the young boy calling him a demon, a liar, and a cursed child.

"_SHUT UP!" _Kushina shouted through the boy's body. After hearing that voice the entire stadium as silent. As this was all happening Gaara looked at the boy as she cried, cried cause she found someone who felt her pain, cried cause there was someone out there that might understand her, cried cause she wanted to be like him he went through the same pain as her but still smiled and laughed.

Kakashi throughout this was shocked to his core. 'Naruto is Minato's son, Kushina's son. How could he not of seen it. Was he so blinded by the past that he convinced himself it wasn't true.'

As the eerie silence filled the stadium Naruto just continued. "I'm going to finish this Neji." As Naruto said this his hand glowed a mixture of red and green and his eyes continuously flashed between blue and red

'What is he going to do?' Neji asked herself.

"I learnt a bit of sealing from ero-sennin and came up with a new jutsu, but it doesn't have a name yet." Naruto stated before the chakra around his hand formed a claw like shape, and he slashed Neji's forehead – causing her to scream - ripping her headband and creating a scar where her curse seal use to be.

"Now it is over Genma" Naruto said as the chakra chains disappeared and Neji collapsed to the floor.

"Medic!" Genma shouted. The medic nin arrived and quickly examined Neji's body.

"What happened to her forehead?" The medics asked.

"I removed her curse seal" Naruto stated before he walked up the stairs to be greeted by his friends and a stare from Gaara.

In Gaara's head she was thinking 'Just who are you Naruto Uzumaki.'

An answer came but not from whom she thought it would come from, "I am the number one, unpredictable ninja and son of the kyubi"

Gaara turned around to find Naruto smiling back at her, and she blushed, Gaara blushed! It was the cutest thing Temari and her brother Kankuro had ever seen.

"Hey are you okay?" Naruto asked with a worried expression.

"Y…Yes." Gaara stated before turning around to talk to her siblings.

**Author notes: Bam, how was that!? This so far is the longest chapter I have written and I am planning to make them longer, but I can promise you it will never be lower than a 1000 words. And I am sorry about the chakra chains as I could not find the Japanese wording for it. Also do you want Naruto to have a harem after he has Hestia or just have one girl, please tell me. Now would the readers like a little Naruto, Hinata action in an omake next time?**

"What!?"

*Hinata faints*

"Hinata, Hinata wake up!"

**That's right Naruto you will make Hinata yours if the readers want that.**

"I refuse. Hinata is one of my best friends"

**If you refuse, I will do things even more horrible to Konoha and Hinata.**

"Your sick! Noooooooooooo!"

**Mwahahahahahaha!**

"Uh can I say goodbye now?"

**Huh, oh yeah go ahead Genma.**

"Thank you for reading. Read next chapter for the invasion on konoha with a slight twist that you can probably see coming."

**What happened to goodbye?**

"Ah, screw it."

**Genma do it or I will gender bender you!**

"Okay, okay yesh. Goodbye!"


	5. Chapter 5 Shika vs Temari

Chapter 5

**Author notes: I really want to thank you guys/girls who have followed and favorited this story. Hey this one is coming out later than usual but I am feeling a little sick and tired so it will come out later. I hope you enjoy this I have read the reviews and so far it is evenly split so I will have a harem but their will be no lemon for it. And it will only be there for a chapter or two. If you are not happy with this, Review. Nothing is set in stone. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson. They are both created by amazing writers.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Spirit talking"_

'_Spirit thinking'_

"**Summon talking"**

'**Summon thinking'**

Last time:

"Now it is over Genma" Naruto said as the chakra chains disappeared and Neji collapsed to the floor.

"Medic!" Genma shouted. The medic nin arrived and quickly examined Neji's body.

This time:

"The next match is Shino Aburame vs Subaku no Kankuro!" Genma shouted.

"Hey, how do you not get a sore throat from that?" Naruto asked Genma from the booth.

Everyone just sweat dropped at Naruto's antic. "I take a lot of lozenges during matches!" Genma as he took out a large box to prove it. Everyone just fell over at that.

"Ok!" Naruto just shouted happily.

After everyone calmed down Kankuro shouted, "I give up!" The whole crowd was shocked at this as they yelled, "What?!"

"Ok then." Genma shouted back, He fiddled around his pocket as he mumbled "Where is it, come on." When he found a sheet of paper he yelled, "Yes! Found it!" Everyone just stared at him, "Okay next match is Subaku no Temari vs Shikamaru Nara!" Genma shouted with a slight blush on his face for his actions earlier.

Temari simply just jumped on to the field, and waited for Shikamaru. Before Shikamaru could give up, Naruto pushed him onto the field. Causing Shikamaru to land on Temari, with his face in her breasts. Shikamaru knew that he was in trouble so he just waited for it to happen. Temari's face started getting heated from embarrassment and anger. Finally she pushed Shikamaru off her and slammed him against the wall.

"Oops, sorry." Was Naruto's only response, as he smiled cheekily.

"Troublesome blond" Shikamaru mumbled.

"Begin!" Genma shouted.

In an instant Temari took out her fan, open it and swing it at Shikamaru creating a powerful wind attack flying towards him. Once the attack hit him Shikamaru skidded back before falling on his ass.

"Oops, my bad." Temari said as she smiled like a kitsune.

"Troublesome blondes" Shikamaru mumbled.

Shikamaru used a few hand signs before lazily saying "Kage maru no jutsu -Shadow manipulation"

Once Shikamaru said that his shadow stretched towards Temari at an alarming rate, as it drew closer Temari had to continuously jump away from it. After a certain point the shadow stopped following her and stayed where it was. She drew a line at that point and asked cockily, "So that's as far as you can get, Shadow boy?"

Shikamaru's only response was, "Nope" straight after wards his shadow shot forward and trapped Temari. Once Temari was trapped the shadow slowly started to curl up her bod past her legs, past her breasts, and straight to her neck. The shadow seemed to coil around her neck as she started gasping for breath.

"Do you concede the match?" Was Shikamaru's question. All he got was a slight nod of her head. "Good"

Shikamaru's shadow moved back and returned to its original position.

"Shikamaru is the winner!" Genma exclaimed.

The Crowd was to shocked to even to respond to that. Konoha was now looking at there number one most lazy genin with a little respect, curiosity, and fear. Once Shikamaru got to the stands Naruto walked straight up to him and said, "Dude, that was cold-blooded"

Shikamaru just shrugged "Yeah, I guess" was his only response. Naruto just patted his back and said "Didn't know you had it in you, always thought it would be to troublesome for you." Naruto stated with a smile. Shikamaru just smiled back and said "Ass" Which caused both of them to laugh.

"Next Round!" Genma shouted, as a girl in a very revealing bikini, walked around the field with a sign saying, round 2.

"Who's idea was it to put her on the field!" Naruto exclaimed. After which he got hit on the head by Ino, "Shut up Numbskull!"

"What I am just saying what everyone is thinking." Naruto stated. "Well … Um… Oh fine, I'm sorry Naruto." Was Ino's comeback.

Shikamaru looked at Naruto with stars in his eyes as he started to get down on his knees and bow down to him as he did what no man has, control Ino. He also got slapped on the head by Ino as she yelled, "Don't praise him you idiot!"

x in the Hokage's booth x

"That girl out there did you plan that, Sarutobi?" The Kazekage asked.

"I will admit to nothing!" Sarutobi stated.

The Kazekage, his guards and the third hokage's guard's sweat dropped at that. 'Oh yeah, it was defiantly you Sarutobi' every ninja in the stadium thought.

x field x

"Our next match is Subaku no Gaara vs Naruto Uzumaki!" Genma anounced.

Gaara simply shunshined on the field with sand, while Naruto simply jumped and fell on the field face first. Everyone just sweat dropped at Naruto's antics.

"Begin!" Genma Shouted before running of the field like a pussy. Naruto just looked and said "Pussy!" Before looking at Gaara. "Lets do this Gaara." Naruto said, before he jumped towards her and went through a few hand signs. When Naruto got close enough Gaara's sand went up to protect her, so Naruto jumped over her defense and landed directly behind her. Gaara's sand attempted to hit him, and it did, but when the sand connected with Naruto he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What was that?" Gaara asked surprised. "That was a kage bunshin." A familiar voice said from below. As Gaara looked down she saw the head of Naruto looking up and smiling at her. "Hey Gaara you lose, plus I can see up your skirt, I didn't think you would like bear's on your underwear." Naruto said before he pulled Gaara under the ground until all that was left was her head.

"Why you …" Gaara said, steaming with a red face. Naruto couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or rage. But then something happened that he didn't expect, the sand started to crawl up Gaara's face until half of her face looked like a raccoon made out of sand. Soon Gaara jumped out and attacked Naruto, She looked half human and half sand raccoon.

"Oh shit!" Naruto said as he jumped back from Gaara's attack. "Calm down Gaara, it's just a match and I think bears are cute." That just seemed to infuriate her more.

**Author notes: Boom! Yeah it's been awhile since the last update sorry about that just been busy over the week and been sick. I feel like maybe doing a chapter a week or maybe two if I write more it will be a miracle. Anyway I feel like doing a small Harem I will definatly have Fem percy, Fem Gaara, and Hestia. Don't worry Annabeth won't go evil unless people want that. Also if you want more people in it tell me. Now here is a little Male hinata on Naruto action, for all those fan girls. Guys turn around.**

"Do I have to do this?"

**Yes**

"But"

**But nothing do it**

"Fine, Hinata I really like you will you kiss me?"

*Hinata faints in a pool of his own blood from his nose*

**Well that was unexpected**

"YES!"

**God damit, don't worry Naruto it will happen even if I have to turn you into a girl**

"You wouldn't!"

**Oh yes I would**

"Noooooooooooo!"

**See ya next time!**


	6. Chapter 6 Naruto vs Gaara

**Author notes: HI new chapter not much to say right no, but if you don't know I have a new story on Naruto and Percy Jackson crossover in Percy Jacksons world. Anyway Read this it took me along to write this.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Spirit Talking"_

'_Spirit Thinking'_

"**Summon talking"**

'**Summon thinking'**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson please read there stuff since they are awesome.

Chapter 6

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as he ran in circles trying to run away from Gaara. The audience in the stands sweat dropped at that. After a little while Gaara gets tired of chasing Naruto so she creates a sphere out of sand around her. Naruto took this moment to breath and hide.

A bit later Gaara broke out of her sand ball, and she looked like a mini Shukaku. Naruto could practically here his mother laughing in his head, he wasn't sure what but it had something to do with baby Shukaku.

Naruto looked at Gaara and shouted, "Why are you doing this?" Gaara's response was "_I _must _kill_ to _prove _my _existence_." She then lunged at him with the intent to kill, but all she hit was a wooden log. Naruto appeared on the opposite side of the arena.

Gaara turned around and charged towards him. Naruto jumped and kicked her in the 'face'. "CALM DOWN GAARA!" Naruto shouted as he landed. Once Naruto landed Gaara sent her sand towards his spot, so he had to constantly jump away.

Finally Naruto had enough, so he charged towards her as he collected chakra in his right hand. "RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted as he used it on Gaara causing her to scream in pain. Gaara then fell unconscious, but before she could fall to the ground Naruto caught her as the sand fell on the ground.

Temari from the booth shouted "Get away from her boy!" Before Naruto could question her why, Gaara's sand started to form around her creating a giant Shukaku. _"Ah, it feels great to move again." _Shukaku said. He looked down to Naruto and said _"Ah, so we finally meet in person young Naruto. Do you know who I am?"_

Naruto looked at him for a moment before he said "You're uncle Shukaku aren't you." Shukaku started laughing before saying, _"Well I have never been called that before, but yes I am Shukaku the one tail, and I wish to test you." _Naruto looked at him quizzically before asking, "Why?"

Shukaku laughed again causing Naruto to get slightly annoyed at him _"Oh Naruto have you really not noticed yet? Little Gaara has feeling for you." _This information caused Naruto to blush, "R…Really?" Shukaku just nodded, "Why me though?"

Shukaku just sighed and rubbed his 'temples' _"Uhh … listen kid Gaara grew up without a lot of friends or love, but seeing you she knows that she isn't alone and can have someone to help her." _Naruto just absent mindedly said, "Ok…"

From the stands somewhere someone shouted, "FIGHT ALREADY!" Both Shukaku and Naruto shouted back, "We are getting there/_We are getting there!"_ Shukaku faced Naruto and Naruto sized up Shukaku. _"Well you heard the crowd boy." _Naruto hesitated before Shukaku swung at him crushing the ground, but Naruto was already in the air landing on Shukaku's arm. Only after he landed did he find out that was a bad idea.

Naruto started sinking in Shukaku's sand arm, "Oh well, guess I should have guessed that would happen." Naruto then went through a few hand signs before shouting out "Kuchiyoso no justsu!" Out of the summoning was not the toad that Jiraiya or Sarutobi expected. Instead a giant fox came out.

Location – outside of konoha

First random sound Jonin "When did Lord Orochimaru say to summon the giant serpent, and start the invasion?"

Second random sound Jonin "When the One-tail is in control."

Third random sound Jonin "What does that look like?"

Second random sound Jonin "A giant raccoon-dog made of sand."

Third random sound Jonin "Oh like that!" He said as he pointed towards the towering Shukaku.

Second random sound Jonin "Damn it Yuri, Why didn't you say something?"

First random sound Jonin "Actually Yaoi, you should be asking how we didn't see that."

Yaoi "Oh shut up Totoro no one cares what you say."

Totoro then went and knelt by the tree drawing circles in the ground, with a dark cloud over his head, and an all around depressing feeling.

Yuri "That may have been a bit harsh"

Location – Stadium

As the Jinchuriki fought against Shukaku on top of the giant fox, the entire stadium started falling asleep in the stands, but not from boredom, but from a genjutsu. Back in the arena Shukaku stroke the fox and it dispersed. When Naruto fell to the ground he looked at Shukaku and screamed, "Oh my god, you killed Kenny. How dare you!"

Then Naruto again went through a few hand signs slightly faster. Once he was finished he slammed his hand down on the ground shouting "Kuchiyoso no Jutsu!" Out of the smoke came a toad the size of Shukaku. **"So you finally summon me eh gaki." **Gamabunta said. "Yes now I need your help." Naruto said as he stared at Shukaku and then to a everyone's surprise – those that were still conscious – Naruto placed his hands up and desperately yet calmly said, "Gaara if your still in there you need to wake up and calm down." Gamabunta just inwardly chuckled at that as he remembered a memory from before. Deep down in Naruto's mind Kushina was looking at this and wondering, _'Why does this seem familiar?'_

Flashback

Minato is on Gamabunta's head facing Kushina in her full Kyubi mode, with his hands raised and desperately yet calmly saying, "Honey, please calm down, it's okay that the shipment of ramen isn't here yet."

Flashback over

"_UREKA!" _Kushina yelled. Luckily for Naruto he didn't hear that or his 'eardrums' might have bursted. _"That isn't going to work kid. Gaara's peacefully sleeping right now." _Shukaku said. "Damn, well I guess I'll just have to defeat you." Naruto said nonchalantly. _"Cocky brat, don't get ahead of yourself yet." _Shukaku said a bit pissed off. "Whatever man. Lets do this Gamabunta!" Naruto yelled. **"You got it gaki!" **

Location – Hokage booth

"Well Hokage look's like this charade cant go on anymore." The Kazekage said as he turned to where Sarutobi should be – Should main word – only to find Jiraiya. "Yes Orochimaru this should end" Jiraiya said with a cheeky smile. "Jiraiya" Orochimaru said as if there was venom in his mouth.

As Jiraiya dodged a swing to his neck courtesy or Orochimaru's sword, he said, "Oh what's wrong, not happy to see your old friend?" "Where's the old man Jiraiya?" Orochimaru shouted getting more pissed off. "Oh him he's enjoying a cup of tea somewhere."

**Author's notes: Sup! How do you feel about this chapter? Like it? Dislike it? Tell me. I want to make some omake's and I plan to make a new Naruto story that I feel has never happened before. Also check out my youtube channel if you want I plan to do some vlogs or something and it gives you more chances to give your opinions. My channel is TheQuestionMark0. Also just so that people know I don't care id you take this stor and make it how you want I seriously do not give two shits any story I make can be taken and rewritten and given different endings or stuff. That's the beauty of Fanfic!**

**Now Gaara say goodbye.**

"No"

**Yes.**

"No"

**YES!**

"No"

**YES! And that is final young lady!**

"Sabaku kyu – Sand biding coffin."

**Gah no Gaara stop this!**

"Crush"

**Ha you think you can kill Kami!**

"Uhh"

**Face punishment child!**

"NO!"

**Konwaku no justsu – Embarrassment jutsu**

"No…I didn't pee my pants. NOOOOOOOOO!"

**Mwahahahahaha.**

"M…Make it stop."

**Only if you say goodbye**

"Ok…Ok fine Goodbye!"

**KAI!**


	7. Chapter 7 Battle for Gaara's heart

**A.N. Hello. How are you guys? Ok I know it's has been a long time since I updated but I have been procrastinating. I know it's terrible. Anyway here is a chapter it isn't finished but I couldn't stand not posting it. So here you go.**

"Human Talking"

'Human Thinking'

"_Spirit talking"_

'_Spirit thinking'_

Chapter 7 Battle for Gaara's heart

As Jiraiya dodged a swing to his neck courtesy or Orochimaru's sword, he said, "Oh what's wrong, not happy to see your old friend?"

"Where's the old man Jiraiya?" Orochimaru shouted getting more pissed off.

"Oh him he's enjoying a cup of tea somewhere." Jiraiya retorted with a smug face.

"WHERE IS HE, JIRAIYA!" Orochimaru yelled as he charged towards Jiraiya in a fit of rage. Orochimaru swung his sword at Jiraiya's head. Jiraiya blocked Orochimaru's blade with a kunai. The clang of metal sounded throughout the booth. Jiraiya gritted his teeth as he tried to push Orochimaru's blade away from him. Through this endeavor Jiraiya managed to get in a smirk as he said, "As I said. He is enjoying some tea and the view."

"What." Was Orochimaru's clever reply. Jiraiya almost burst out laughing at Orochimaru's blank expression. Suddenly random question marks appeared above Orochimaru's head. 'Oh god not another one.' Jiraiya thought as he mentally face palmed. **(A.N. For those who don't get this. Naruto also did this. Just kind of a link to the beginning.)**

While Orochimaru was in his 'daze' Jiraiya punched him in the face breaking his nose with a sickening crack. Orochimaru quickly reached up to his noise where Jiraiya could see blood dripping down Orochimaru's face. Orochimaru gave Jiraiya a death glare while mumbling "Ah gunna kell ya." Jiraiya Stared at Orochimaru for a few moments before asking, "Sorry what was that?"

Orochimaru just screamed in rage before charging towards Jiraiya with his fists raised high, his fists were clenched so tight that his knuckles went white. Orochimaru attempted to do a right hook at Jiraiya. Jiraiya simply just ducked and then kicked Orochimaru's little snake with full force. Orochimaru simply just crumbled to the floor crying and screaming clutching his snake and eggs. His tears just mixed with the blood from his nose, making the number one Konoha missing nin look like a gruesome playground fight between two kids.

Just looking at Orochimaru made Jiraiya almost feel bad for him, almost. A few moments later of Orochimaru's crying, two konoha Anbu showed up and shunshined Orochimaru away. Once Orochimaru was gone Sarutobi walked into the Hokage booth and looked at Jiraiya. "Jiraiya, even though he was the enemy did you really have to do that?" Sarutobi asked with a slightly pained expression. Jiraiya replied with a smirk, "Hey, At least we wont have any little Orochimaru's walking around in the future." Sarutobi and Jiraiya shared a small laugh before looking back at the arena. The two old men sat down in the booth and decided to watch the rest of the match with some popcorn and coke.

xArenax

Naruto was drenched in sweat and was lying on the ground covered in dust and dirt. He was breathing heavily trying to catch his breath. Shukaku wasn't much better. He was implanted in t the wall with his back he had many hole in his body that he couldn't heal for some unknown reason. Shukaku was to tired to get himself out of the wall right now and was breathing heavily also trying to catch his breath. _'I can't believe that kid has made me use this much power.' _

Naruto slowly started to move again, his body was sore all over he could barely move any of his limbs, all he could move was his head. Naruto looked towards Shukaku and saw that Shukaku had also started to move again. 'Kami why? I don't think I can fight anymore!' Naruto screamed in his head as he started to think, trying to think of a way to beat Shukaku.

"_Naruto listen to me!" _Kushina yelled from inside Naruto's head. _"You have to use water! That is Shukaku's weakness."_ Kushina hastily explained. She was very worried for her son's condition right now, he was sore had a few broken ribs, torn muscles and his right arm was dislocated. Kushina started to push her chakra out of her body and started healing Naruto's injuries. His ribs were moving back in place, his muscles started repairing all that was left was to put the arm in. _'Kami damn it! I cant fix that!' _Kushina cursed in her head. _"Naruto listen you are going to have to push your arm back in." _Naruto nodded slowly. _"It is going to hurt a lot." _'That's all right mom I think I can handle it.'

Naruto slowly got up using his left arm to push himself up. He silently said a quick thank you to his mom for healing him. Naruto then slowly moved his left hand over to his right shoulder. 'All right her it goes' Naruto thought just before he pushed his shoulder back in creating a pop noise and causing pain to flood in to his body. Naruto wanted to scream in pain but held it in by biting his lip and clenching his fists. Naruto was clenching his fists so hard that they started to bleed. Luckily for Naruto the pain slowly subsided and he could finally think clearly again.

'Ok then, now what?' Naruto thought. He didn't know many water jutsu's and very few were devastating. He focused mainly on wind and fire, after finding out he had an affinity to wind from his father and an affinity to fire from his mom being a kitsune. Naruto was then struck with an idea. I mean literary struck, a giant light bulb fell from the sky like a meteor and crashed in to Naruto forming a giant crater.

xHokage boothx

Sarutobi and Jiraiya sweat dropped at that.

xArenax

After the smoke dissipated all that could be seen was a giant light bulb as big as Gamabunta where Naruto use to be. A few moment passed before Naruto burst through the top of the light bulb and charged at Shukaku.

'_Ha that kid never learns.' _Shukaku thought before he swung at Naruto. Naruto simply jumped on to Shukaku's arm, Shukaku expected him to start to sink, but instead Naruto started to run up his giant sand arm. _'What!?'_ Shukaku though very surprised at how Naruto wasn't sinking in his arm.

What no one noticed – on the account that most of the audience was under a genjutsu – was that Naruto was holding his hands in a Tora sign while running. And if any Hyuga would bother to use there Byakugan on him they would see that his chakra was being evenly used across his feet, and that his chakra was going into the air in a sort of spider web pattern under his feet allowing him to walk on the air just above Shukaku's arm.

xKonohax

"Where are all the people?" A random Sound Jonin asked as hey jumped over the roofs of the buildings in the village. The streets were abandoned and there were plastic bags and such lying on the ground. Slowly the sound Jonin noticed a man walk out on to the abandoned street.

On his face; he wore a black mask covering the bottom part of his face and a konoha headband worn in a specific way so that it covered just his left eye. He wore a standard Konoha Jonin uniform including two black gloves with a plate on it. This Man also had Gravity defying grey hair and was reading a little orange book and was giggling pervertedly. This perverted Konoha Jonin was none other than Hatake Kakashi.


End file.
